Kenji Hyuga
Kenji Hyuga is the son of Hokarou Hyuga and Kaede Hyuga. Kenji is Seireitou's half-brother. When Hokarou was first married, it was an arranged marrige of two Hyugas that resulted in Kenji as their only child. However, Hokarou never was in love with Kaede and fell in love with Seireitou's mother, Kikyo. He divorced Kaede and married Kikyo, only to be killed by the Hyugas for his innsolence. Kenji was separated from seireitou when Seireitou was first born and currently resides in a small village in the Lost Lands. He has heard of his half-brother's new reputation aroun the world and hates him for causing their father's untimly death. He weilds a powerful Shadow Blade named Takanarumirai and plots to kill his brother. Kenji went to great lengths to kill his brother, even becoming the "behind the scenes" leader of the Order of the Apocalypse. Amatsu-Kenji Amatsu-Kenji is the form Kenji assumes after infusing his body with Myoken's powers. He adds all of the deity's power to his own power, causing him to be on par with a fully-realized Vessel. When Kenji faces Seireitou in Wulong Forest, he is overcome with Myoken's energy and begins to overwhelm Seireitou. However, Seireitou, after going into Ragnarok State, is able to gain the upper-hand and almost succedes in killing Kenji. Seireitou states with the voices of all previous Vessels that the he and his "Order" has devastated the balance of the world, and that he must now pay the "ultimate price". Seireitou proceeds to deliver the final blow, a combination of all five elements into one attack, but refuses to finish, coming out of the Ragnarok State, seeing this as just more violence, a brother killing another brother. Seireitou releases Kenji. Kenji mocks Seireitou, telling him that despite being the most powerful being in the world, he is still weak. As Seireitou's back is turned he attempts to strike him with Dark Energy, but Seireitou senses his movement and quickly disables him with earthen stackles. Seireitou remembers what Irounaku taught him, and uses a new type of bending, Spirit Bending. Seireitou is nearly consumed by Kenji's energy, but manages to overcome it. A pillar of red light shoots into the sky and lights up the sky, signaling the end of the war. Exhausted from the ordeal, Kenji attempts to attack, but finds he cannot use chakra. Seireitou explains that he had removed Kenji's chakra abilities. Demonstrating his newfound control over the Ragnarok State, Seireitou Waterbends the tide to rise and douse the burning land. Haizo, Hikaru, and Ryun meet with Seireitou as he arrives. They congratulate Seireitou and wonder if Kenji, collapsed on the ground, is dead. Kenji snarls he is still alive, and Seireitou tells them he took away Kenji's power. In the aftermath, Kenji is arrested and kept in Inperushima in The Warning Lands. Amatsu-Kenji's Powers * Shadow Energy Balls/Blasts * Black Lightning * Black/Purple Fire * Flying with purple/black aura ---- * Shadow Destruction Bomb * Supreme Cannon Sphere * Grand Devastation Meteor * Evil Impulse Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:Original Characters